Megaman NT Warrior Alternate Story
Megaman NT Warrior Alternate Story is anime that take place in an alternate universe from the original Megaman NT Warrior animes where certain events happen differently or new events that happen especially to this series. The episodes will other following series' protagonist Lan Hirkai (Netto Hirkai in Japan) as he battle the WWW or any threat to the internet, but some episodes will focus on Lan's friends or some other random characters that's been introduce throughout the series. DenTech Curry and Meddy Maylu becomes rivals with Jasmine, who also have a crush on Lan Hirkai, and so perform an eating contest against each other. When it turns out to be a draw, they settle for a NetBattle with their bellies still stuffed with curry. Their bellies remain stuffed until the end of the episode which causes problem for them especially when they go up against Viddy and Videoman.exe since the two continuously drop their battle chips with Jasmine drop her PET at one point entirely and nearly fail in a pot of curry. After they stop Viddy's plan, the two celebrate by having another curry eating contest. Private commission 5 by nastyalapka dcxt33m-pre.png|Maylu and Jasmine after they got kicked out of a curry restaurant Bloation virus Scilab accidentally created a virus that can add filler data to a navi's code which causes them to bloat uncontrollably. Before Medi could find the cure she was biting by the bloat virus and expanded to the point she could no longer move. meddy_exe___inflation_virus_by_babublue_d5wgwpm.png Meriu in wonderland Meriu overeaten at a restaurant to the point where if she ate one more thing she would pop. In the end it turn out to be a dream. mayl_sakurai__megaman_battle_network__bloated_by_juacoproductionsarts_d7hv7z4.png Jasmine's big meal Jasmine and Medi visits ACDC to find a plant for her grandfather, unfortunately the map was 20+ years old and doubt the plant was still around. Jasmine decided to pig out at a "Fast Food" restaurant and came out with a stuffed belly. Jasmine's big meal page 1.png Jasmine's big meal page 2.png Jasmine's big meal page 3.png Revenges of love In an effort to win the heart of Lan and Megaman.EXE, Mayl and Roll.EXE along with their rival Jasmine and Medi.EXE eat a whole bunch of curry and get stuffed bellies from it. Meriu Day Mayl decided to have "The Lan Hikari special" from #1 Curry. Since the purpose of the dish was to fill up Lan's giant appetite she gain a big belly similar to Lan. The horror can from her skirt ripping in the process. She remain like this throughout the whole episode. An alternate version is made where Lan and Mayl are both full after eating "The Lan Hikari Special" together. Mayl's curry disaster.png Operation Noodles A crossover special with Codename Kids Next Door, The Loud House, Megaman Battle Network, and Sonic the Hedgehog. A strange noodle enemy from another dimension was forcing people to eat noodles the right way even if that mean if explode. Numbuh 168 from KND, Sid Chang from Loud House, Jasmine from Megaman Battle Network, and Honey the Cat from Sonic the Hedgehog join together to stop this villain. The girls are fatten up from eating too much noodle by force. Ramen romp by tanasweet123.jpg Food War An Asteroid Navi named Brustman.exe was sent by his operator, Chief Gourde, to puff up everyone like balloons so that they would eat all the food in the world putting his competitors out of business leaving him the only restaurant in the world. The Cross Fusion were sent to stop Asteroid Brustman but were completely defeated with 7 of their members puff up like balloons. Jasmine and Mayl are one of the 12 cross fusion members to be inflated by Brustman leaving only Lan and Megaman to stop Asteroid Brustman. cross_fusion_appetites_by_tanasweet123_ddkr7ah-fullview.jpg 'Trivia ' * DenTech Curry and Meddy is based off the Rockman.exe Stream episode Jawaii Curry and Tomahawk. What's ironic is Jasmine and Meddy are introduce in the next episode from it. * It is unknown how Roll and Medi despite being Netnavis are able to eat and gain giant bellies since their not real people (in the literal sense) so they should technically be unable eat or get full unless it's from a battle chip that require one of the two actions which do not exist in the BN universe. So, this would be the first time Netnavis can eat and gain weight as a result. * When Jasmine saw Honey for the first time she asked her if she was a netnavi or a child that crossfused into a cat. This made be a reference to in the Manik Battle Network series where Honey (who goes by Honey.EXE) was a netnavi under the control by Melody Robotnik and in the anime she's able to crossfuse with Honey.EXE. However Melody Robotnik was a grown adult not a child but this might be because some anthropomorphics in the Sonic Universe are shorter than humans. Cats even as grown adults are shorter than a fully grown human. * The main cast of Operation Noodle was chosen because of the noodlehead's relation to China. Numbuh 168 was chosen from the KND universe because she is station at Sector C, a Sector in China. Jasmine from Chosen from MMBN because she's from Chinoa which is kinda like a fictional version of mainland China. Honey the Cat was chosen because she was based off a character from Fighter Viper of the same name who's outfit may or may not have any connection to the outfits wearied in China. Sid Chang is the only odd man, girl in this case, out since there's no bio stated whether she's Chinese or not just that she's half-Asian. Category:Megaman Category:Anime Category:Capcom Category:Video Game Cartoons Category:Humans Category:Female Expansion Category:Humanoids Category:Viz Media Category:Nightmare Enterprises' stories